Looking Through My Eyes
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cuando te conocí pensé que eras inalcanzable. Después fui yo la única luz en tu noche más oscura. Al final lo elegiste a él. Ahora intento comprender la historia entre nosotros que jamás pudo ser. cap final cap up.
1. Distant Star

****

Recomendación Musical (y me odio por esto) : Inalcanzable © RBD (la banda no es de mis debilidades, pero esa canción, me puede demasiado ¬¬')

* * *

**Looking Through My Eyes**

**Cap. I. "Distant Star"**

_"no puedo creer que en verdad te guste mi compañía" realmente era un hecho que yo no lograba comprender del todo, aunque no me molestaba que estuvieras aquí en mi garage mirandome trabajar y conversando conmigo sobre algunos asuntos triviales._

_Aún así había cosas que no podía cambiar, por ejemplo, el hecho de que a veces tu mente vagara lejos de aquí. Yo sabía a donde iban a parar tus pensamientos cuando te perdías en ellos. Seguías lamentando la partida de los Cullen, en especial de Edward y yo seguía odiándolo con todas mis fuerzas, independientemente de las estúpidas supersticiones de Billy, porque te había dejado sangrando y en pedazos y era evidente que aún no lograbas unirte._

_Los recuerdos que tenía de ti antes de ese primer encuentro entre nosotros en First Beach eran difusos, eras sólo una niña como mis hermanas lo eran y yo era demasiado pequeño como para pensar de otro modo. Pero después de ese día, después de esa plática, vaya, realmente me había dado cuenta de que tú y yo habíamos hecho 'click' de un modo especial. A pesar de que tu fueras 2 años más grande y de que después tuvieras un novio contra el cual yo jamás podría competir y contra el que mi padre tenía miedo irracional. Un vampiro, por favor. Estúpidas leyendas._

"Jake estás ardiendo" dijiste mientras me tocabas, tu piel tenía una gelidez excesiva, tal vez fuera yo aunque

"me siento fuerte como un roble" aseguré aunque no parecías convencida. Después de dejarte en tu casa y decirte que me sentía un poco extraño comencé a recordar un poco los últimos días, desde que habías aparecido en La Push para pedirme ayuda con la motocicleta.

Al llegar a casa, después de las palabras de Billy, todo se sentía tan rojo y tan caliente que me pareció que yo no era dueño de mi mismo, como si fuera a estallar o como si algo superior a mí tomara el control de mi cuerpo. Controlaba mi mente, y las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. El hecho de que Billy me hablara como si yo fuera un niño pequeño no ayudaban en nada. ¡Demonios! Al parecer era como si él estuviera esperando que esto - que este monstruo - brotara de mi interior de un momento a otro.

Las voces, los pensamientos, las imágenes en mi cabeza tampoco ayudaban. Cierto, me tranquilizo comprender lo que pasaba aunque al mismo tiempo me llenó de pánico. ¿Me había convertido en un monstruo? ¿Era un monstruo así como los Cullen lo eran? No, me rehusaba a pensar eso. Dirigí mi pensamiento hacia ti, mi mejor amiga a quien de un modo estúpido e irracional ya comenzaba a amar. Pude ver la desaprobación en la mirada de Sam antes de que me ordenara dejar de verte.

_'¿por qué?'_ necesitaba una buena razón. No era lógico que te hubiera prometido cuidarte y todo eso - que había sonado muy cursi - y de buenas a primeras me alejara como si fuera un infectado de algo - aunque así era como me sentía.-

La buena razón vino en forma del recuerdo sobre como Sam perdió el control ante una respuesta no deseada por parte de Emily. Un segundo y yo ya había visto las cicatrices en su rostro. Y desde luego verla inconsciente me hizo estremecer. Sería tan fácil perder el control cerca de ti si mis emociones me traicionaban... yo era tanto o más peligroso para ti que esas sanguijuelas que te habían abandonado.

Si antes pensaba que eras inalcanzable para mí, en estos momentos esa afirmación se volvía contundente. Sentía como si la brecha que antes había existido se hubiera vuelto de algún modo más grande.

"¿no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?" me preguntó Embry mientras mirábamos el atardecer esperando algún avistamiento de una de esas sanguijuelas. Más específicamente, el avistamiento de la hembra pelirroja.

Sacudí la cabeza tristemente. Pero claro, él ya podría suponer como me sentía respecto a ti. Toda la manada podía mirarlo a través de mis pensamientos. Sólo Paul hacia comentarios sobre lo fastidioso que era eso. Jared no me decía gran cosa y Sam insistía en que el alejamiento era por tu bien. Ajá. Sobretodo cuando escuchaba los mensajes que me dejabas, cuando tenía que pedirle a Billy que no te diera muchos detalles. Me dolía actuar así contigo y sentía que podía remediarlo si te cuidaba y vigilaba tu casa en las noches.

Verte en esa pradera hablando con la sanguijuela de pelo negro, con claras intenciones de matarte, por cierto. Me hizo preguntarme si te afectaría mucho saber lo que yo era en realidad. Desistí de la idea porque Sam no estaba de acuerdo. Ni él ni los otros. Pero tuve que sopesar mis opciones cuando viniste a verme y me suplicaste. Sí, me suplicaste, creías que tenía algo que ver contigo, ¡cuando en realidad el monstruo era yo! Jamás pensé que podría sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo.

Ese fue básicamente el motivo por el que me salté las reglas y busqué el modo de decirte lo que yo era. Para que tú pudieras considerar si podías aceptarme con esto. Afortunadamente ya te había dicho lo más básico cuando te hable de las leyendas Quileutes. No me preocupaba que sólo recordaras una en particular. Sabía que eventualmente caerías en la cuenta y lo recordarías.

Y lo hiciste, te diste cuenta y pensé que yo no te agradaba, por ser este monstruo. Me sentí terriblemente aliviado al comprobar cual era el origen de tu malestar. Significaba que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. O algo parecido, lo mínimo que te podía pedir dado lo que en realidad sentía por ti.

Y cuando comenzaste a confíar en mí, lo que te provocaba escuchar el apellido Cullen, o sus nombres. Recordarlos. Estabas comenzando a curarte pero aún faltaba mucho, demasiado para que la recuperación fuera total, seguía mirándote tan frágil y vulnerable. Mucho más de lo que realmente eras. Y te amaba cada vez más, aunque supiera que seguías pensando en ese Cullen.

Quería protegerte, especialmente de Victoria, no quería verte asustada bajo ningún concepto, no quería que tuvieras miedo, porque yo estaba aquí siempre lo estaría.

Entonces, después de ese desastroso día cuando saltaste del acantilado, el mismo día en que Harry murió, pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor de lo que ya eran, hasta que se me ocurrió llevarte a casa. Te sentí un poco dudosa, como si estuvieras pensando en algo con gran intensidad. Y se me ocurrió abrir la puerta sólo para sentir ese terrible olor.

Cuando me pediste que diera media vuelta porque tú conocías a ese chupasangre sentí que me habías dado una cachetada o algo peor. Un punzante dolor provocado por la confianza que sentías por ellos, aún cuando no lo merecían. Te dejé sólo porque tenía miedo de herirte en caso de perder el control.

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en los patrullajes, necesitaba alejar, destruir a esa pelirroja para ver si así lograba que todos esos seres desaparecieran. Deseaba volver a tenerte a mi lado. Por eso accedí voluntariamente a hablar contigo, aunque Jared y Embry iban a mi lado, por si las cosas con ese miembro de la familia Cullen se ponían mal. Me sentí triste al verte llorar, pero extrañamente bien al saber que lo hacías por mí. Que te preocupabas por mí. Eso me llenaba de alegría.

El momento idilico se rompió cuando el teléfono sonó. Aún así, pude ver la indecisión grabada en tus pupilas cuando estábamos tan cerca. Tan lejos, contesté y de inmediato todo mi ser se tensó al escuchar el nombre del que hablaba. El doctor Carlisle Cullen. Debo admitir que sus preguntas me sorprendieron un poco y más me sorprendió el modo en que colgó luego que le informé sobre el paradero de Charlie. Y claro cuando te lo dije tú te mostraste muy enfadada conmigo.

Por si las cosas no pudieran haberse puesto peor llegó esa Cullen a decirte lo que yo habría preferido que jamás oyeras. Que tu excepcional exnovio se había ido a Italia y que tú estabas más que lista para salir disparada detrás de él aunque eso fuera casi como un suicidio. Me enfurecí contra tu amiga por ponerte en riesgo de ese modo. Y más me entristecí cuando sin importarte lo que dejabas atrás, sin importarte ponerte en peligro tú abordaste el coche y te fuiste. Eso fue devastador para mí.

No tenía tiempo de poner las cosas en perspectiva, ansioso como me encontraba. Charlie estaba frenético por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo decirle que su hija se había ido a Italia a buscar a su ex novio el cual la abandonó hacia unos cuantos meses? No, no tenía ninguna lógica. Tus acciones no tenían ninguna lógica, al menos no para mí.

Supe que volviste con él, supe que la vida seguía adelante para ustedes, aunque claro, Charlie te impuso un castigo. Si tan sólo yo pudiera hallar un modo de alejarte de tu novio. Por tu propio bien más que nada. Y lo único brillante que se me ocurrió fue contarle a tu padre lo de las motos. Lo admito, tuve que soportar como tres cuartos de hora de gritos y reclamos sobre seguridad y eso, a ese punto me arrepentí un poco de haberlo hecho. Pero no demasiado cuando te vi con tu novio y me fulminabas con la mirada por mi 'traición'.

Me dolía, me dolía verte con él, acentuaba la brecha que yo creía no se podría abrir más entre nosotros. La que nos distanciaba de algún modo. Y entonces tus palabras calaron en mi alma. No podía creer que contemplaras la idea de convertirte en una de ellos... en un... monstruo chupasangres. Me estremecí y me rebelé ante la idea. Podía aferrarme al asunto del tratado pero, si en realidad hablabas en serio no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

A menos que encontrara un forma de convencerte, de que te enamoraras de mí y renunciaras a él. De que renunciaras a la idea de perderlo todo. Tenía que intentarlo. Era la única lucha que tendría que realizar sin la manada. La única lucha que realmente me importaba.

La primera vez que te vi te aprecié como un ideal inalcanzable, pero ahora, deseaba luchar para alcanzarte. Aunque eso me costara un precio muy alto. Estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

--  
**Misa Black  
Realmente no espero muchos reviews (si acaso recibo 1 me sentiré realizada) porque sé que este personaje es un tanto controversial. Hay chicas team Edward que lo detestan a muerte. Me cuesta entender porque, terminé de leer Eclipse (por quinta vez) y seguí sufriendo por todos. Así descubrí que soy como Steph, soy Team Switzerland (Suiza). No puedo ser team Edward o team Jacob, creo que por eso amo a ambas parejas (Edward/Bella y Jacob/Bella). No, este fic es el punto de vista de Jake, pero en esencia tiene contenido Edward/Bella. Se me ocurrió cuando paseando por la página de Steph me encontré con los outtakes y extras de New Moon, el que leí con la visión general de Jacob me encanto y aquí esta el resultado. Me alegra que Steph haya creado a ese personaje.  
Quedan dos cap más.  
Ah por cierto, empezaré a escribir un fic Emmett/Rosalie pero no estoy segura de como vaya a quedar (ni si lo voy a publicar). Me da un poco de miedo, la verdad.**


	2. You Know How Much I Wish It Was Enough

**Recomendación Musical: Falling Away With You © Muse**

**Cap. II: "You know how much I wish it was enough"**

Fue un poco injusto el haber apelado a algo tan chantajista para conseguir que me besaras. Pero como te había dicho, no me arrepentía, al menos había tenido su mérito. Te habías dado cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí. Lástima que eso no hubiera sido suficiente.

Tenía muy en claras mis posibilidades y mi 'juego' en general. Quería convencerte de permanecer humana porque eso era lo correcto, la mejor opción, la menos arriesgada. Si podía ganar tu corazón en el proceso sería perfecto. Mi objetivo y mi esperanza estaban trazados. Había perdido en ambos, por supuesto. Tu amor por Edward sería siempre más grande de lo que pudieras sentir por mí. Él era tu droga, aquello por lo que serías incapaz de vivir. Dolía pero de algún modo quería entenderte.

Aún así, el dolor cuando recibí la bendita nota fue como un gatillo, un detonante; podía soportar el hecho de que no me amaras lo suficiente como para elegirme, podía elegir el hecho de que no fueras más que mi amiga. Pero no podía lidiar con la idea de saberte muerta porque él perdiera el control. Por eso me fui, lejos, quería ser lo menos humano posible para poder lidiar con el dolor.

Supe por ojos de mi manada que estabas preocupada y eso me irritaba. Yo estaba bien, me llevaba bien con mi lado salvaje, con mis instintos, me alimentaba, dormía, me cuidaba a mí mismo y procuraba no pensar. O pensar en los momentos agradables. La mayoría te incluía a ti, sería rídiculo que no fuera así, pensé en todo lo que había podido ser, al menos en mi imaginación, o no, habría sido así, si tan sólo el mundo fuera el lugar sin magia, sin leyendas ni monstruos que se supone debía ser.

También tú lo viste, nuestro futuro, lo que pudo haber sido nuestro. Quería aferrarme a esas imágenes aunque había una parte de mí que se irritaba por ello. ¿Qué bien podría hacerme pensar en el hubiera? Nada iba a hacerte cambiar de opinión. Nada iba a hacerme amarte un poco menos.

Sabía que había una salida, aunque me negaba a tomarla, no quería aferrarme a ello porque era ridículo. Además, no era seguro. Tal vez yo sería de los chicos de la manada que jamás llegarían a imprimar, en parte tenía sentido. No pensaba ver a otra chica que no fueras tú. A veces cerraba los ojos y tu rostro se deslizaba entre mis recuerdos. No, jamás podría ver a nadie más.

Los días pasaban, pero yo era poco consciente de ello, sólo sabía que transcurrían porque la noción de día y de noche no era muy diferente siendo un lobo. Miraba el cielo en sus diferentes tonalidades para hacerme una idea de lo que transcurría. Y entonces lo sentí. La necesidad de correr. Acercarme más y más aunque sólo fuera una fuente de sufrimiento. Me pregunté vagamente cuando me habría vuelto un masoquista de tiempo completo.

Cuando me había acercado lo suficiente, supe que había llegado a donde quería llegar. La casa de tu 'familia' el lugar al que en teoría no tenía ningún derecho a acercarme. El olor era insoportable. Obviamente primero fui a La Push por un par de pantalones cortos, no podía andar vagando desnudo por ahí. Sabía que Billy estaría aquí, seguramente igual que Seth y Sue Clearwater... al menos por apoyo emocional.

Te vi, estabas caminando del brazo de tu padre, Charlie, quien lucía igual de nervioso que tú. Y tú, no podía retirar mis ojos de ti. Estabas tan hermosa, tan increíblemente hermosa, ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia, era como si me hubiera quedado sin aire nada más de verte, tan perfecta, escuché vagamente la música que sonaba a tu alrededor, me dolía. Cada nota musical que representaba tu alegría era mi sufrimiento, cerré los ojos y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla.

"Nos hemos reunido este día... " el ministro, padre o lo que fuera comenzó a hablar, tú ya habías tomado tu pocisión junto a él. El chupasangres, quien te observaba embelesado. Me dolía pensar que las horas para que te volvieras como él estaban acercándose con tal rápidez que me daban naúseas. Aún así, sólo temía que él te matara, podía llegar a soportar verte convertida en una piedra, con los ojos rojos y sedienta de sangre... podía aguantar todo eso, pero no podía pensarte muerta. Era capaz de amarte aunque fueras una vampiro - pensé la palabra con un estremecimiento- era capaz de olvidar todo lo que habíamos vivido, las palabras dichas.

Sin querer proyecté en mi mente todas aquellas tardes en La Push, tú mirandome trabajar, yo intentando conocer lo suficiente de tí como para estar a tu alrededor sin que los malos recuerdos te hicieran daño. Recuerdos como el que él te haya dejado, ya entendía esa historia, aún así me hacía daño. Eras tan terriblemente noble.

Cada despedida me devolvía a tí, yo no sabía porque. Tal vez la teoría del masoquismo se volvía la más factible para mí, no podía decirte adiós sin sentir el terrible dolor dentro de mi pecho, mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, mi vida se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos, mi alma... mi alma se destruía y se alejaba, una parte de mí se iba contigo. Me volvía un ser incompleto y herido, la sangre corría y no podía encontrar el punto por el cual escapar. Más lágrimas acompañaron estos pensamientos. Las sequé, no deseaba que nadie me viera derrotado.

"Isabella" llamó el ministro y percibí a lo lejos tu nerviosismo alegre, la forma en que parecía que te ibas a deshacer de felicidad "¿aceptas como tu esposo a Edward para amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de tu vida?"

Rodé los ojos ante esa frase, sus vidas iban a ser más largas que la mía y eso era bastante, bastante frustrante.

"acepto" pude oír el matiz de nerviosismo en tu voz y seguramente que no muchos pudieron oír tu respuesta callada

"Edward" ahora se volvió hacia la sanguijuela que lucía exultante "¿aceptas como tu esposa a Isabella para amarla y respetarla por todos los días de tu vida?"

"acepto" dijo con un arrebato de alegría, casi igual que cuando pusó el anillo en tu dedo, cuando dejo que tus dedos trémulos hicieran lo mismo. Casi pude sentir las lágrimas emocionadas que ahora rodaban por tus mejillas.

"entonces los declaro marido y mujer" todos irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores, lo vi sujetar tu cintura posesivamente y besar tus labios con un fervor impresionante, le devolviste el beso a pesar de tu llanto desbordado por la emoción.

Sentí la ardiente necesidad de alejarme dado que lo ví todo en rojo, sentía el calor bajar lentamente por mi columna. Me fui sin molestarme por el estallido ni por la ropa, ¿qué más daba? sólo era ropa, deseaba desgarrar algo mucho más fuerte. Su cuello por ejemplo, pero no podía, no podía arrebatarte de ese modo tu alegría, aunque significara mi sufrimiento.

Llegué corriendo a La Push, entré en mi casa luego de salir de fase y volver a ponerme ropa, quería pensar, pero no quería que mis hermanos de manada vieran mis pensamientos. Volvería al bosque, eso era un hecho, no podía quedarme humano cuando me dolía tanto. Cuando no podía lidiar con mi dolor. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, todo se volvería ajeno para mí, no lo podía soportar como humano. Ni como lobo estando cerca de ellos. No necesitaba traumarlos con mi dolor. Más de lo que lo había hecho.

Sentí que alguien me sacudía el hombro en un intento de hacerme despertar. De pronto la casita de Billy estaba tan llena de gente como lo había estado en Junio, luego de que ese neófito me astillara la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con la mirada de mi padre, de mis hermanos de manada. Me sentí automáticamente incómodo.

"es bueno verte" dijo Seth con la voz ligeramente más alta de lo normal "uhm, debiste ver a Bella, lucía..."

Se cortó a media frase porque Leah lo golpeó levemente en el hombro para que se callara, por deferencia a mí supongo. Sue junto con todos los ahí reunidos me observaron como si yo fuera a romper a llorar o a destruir todo a mi paso para desquitar mi dolor. La rabia que me iba consumiendo lentamente por dentro.

"ya sé, estaba hermosa, la ví" admití de mala gana, me negué a mirar a nadie a los ojos, me sentía como si estuviera en un juicio o como si todo el mundo fuera a verme con lástima. No deseaba ese exámen, no deseaba la consideración de nadie, ¡maldita sea! Deseaba estar solo.

"¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Billy tan incómodo como yo, estaba seguro. Tomé aire meditando mi respuesta

"irme" dije con los dientes apretados. Leah chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Yo sabía lo que ella pensaba, que era un cobarde por huir así, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿convertirme en algo como ella, amargado por que mi amada era de otro?

Bajé la mirada intentando ignorar todo el tumulto de sentimientos encontrados. No deseaba sentirme como me sentía, parecía un error, aún así. Estamos destinados a cometer el mismo error. No podía quedarme, si por algún motivo llegaba a saber que Bella había muerto ¿qué iba a hacer? ir a despedazar a Edward Cullen aunque supiera que su familia me iba a despedazar a mí. Quizás eso me convendría más, pero quizás si eso pasaba, la manada lo tomaría personal. Entonces se convertiría en una guerra de nunca acabar. No quería que ninguno de ellos - mi manada - fuese lastimado de modo alguno. No era justo.

Por eso lo mejor era alejarme, con el corazón hecho trizas, esperando a ver si algún día lo lograba curar.

Pensé mucho en nosotros en todo lo que ibamos a dejar atrás a partir de ahora. Tú habías hecho tu decisión y yo debía aceptarla y confíar en él, con más impetú del necesario. No podía pensar en algo triste o de lo contrario me iba a volver loco. Pasé varios minutos tomando las decisiones y mirando los pros y los contras. Cada vez más me convencía de irme. No deseaba quedarme aquí esperando a que ardiera la mecha o algo así.

"¿es tu decisión?" preguntó Sam, intuía lo que pensaba. Lo mismo que todos, pero no me iba a detener si sabía que era mejor para mí. O lo mejor para la salud mental de la manada.

Asentí sintiendo el calor bajar por mi columna. Agradecía la facilidad que tenía para controlar esta parte de mi naturaleza cuando era pertinente.

Me quedé mirando un punto vacío, más bien, sumido en un recuerdo, el recuerdo de tu boda, el recuerdo de como eras la mujer más bella como si fueras una estrella o algo por el estilo. Podía ver tus ojos rodeados de lágrimas emocionadas. Tu voz temblorosa y rota por la misma emoción. Tu nueva pertenencia a la familia Cullen. Isabella Cullen, aunque para mí seguías siendo mi mejor amiga. Mi amor imposible.

"si te imprimaras todo sería más sencillo" sugirió alguien, me volví enfadado hacia la manada e hice un gesto displicente.

"no es algo que nosotros elijamos" dije "además, no sería justo"

"sería lo más... sano para tí" dijo Quil mirandome tristemente, yo sacudí la cabeza.

"no puedo ver a nadie más. Lo entiendes mejor que nadie"

La despedida tenía un matiz amargo y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo. Quizás algún día, cuando las heridas hubieran sanado. Cuando hubiera recuperado el pedazo de mi alma que se fue contigo. Cuando pudiera pensar en ti sin que me doliera tanto. Tal vez entonces regresaría.

**--  
Misa Black  
Dije que serían 3 caps pero no, con esto lo termino. Leí Breaking Dawn, y digamos que no encontré motivos para escribir el 3 cap. al menos no sin poner mil spoilers, ni siquiera me he atrevido a poner las nuevas parejas canon para no fastidiar a la gente que no lo ha leído. Ha generado polarización entre los fans. A mí me gustó mucho. Punto. Pero podría no gustarle a otros. Da igual, se respetan gustos.  
Tuve que oír 15 veces la canción en que me basé. Lo raro es que siempre pensé en ella para un Edward/Bella y entonces la escuché bien. Supe que era un Jacob/Bella o algo así cuando escuché el  
**_"So I'll love whatever you become, and forget the reckless things we've done"  
_**Aww hermosa canción. En fin  
Saludos.**


End file.
